The present invention relates generally to lightbulbs, and more particularly, is directed to a safety lightbulb that does not present any danger of electrical shock when the glass envelope breaks.
A lightbulb, whether incandescent or fluorescent, includes a base which is physically and electrically connected to a socket. Wiring and/or filaments extend outwardly from the base, and a glass envelope surrounds the wiring and/or filaments.
However, when a lightbulb breaks or shatters, the wiring and/or filaments are no longer covered by the glass envelope, and are thereby exposed. If they are still electrically connected to the power source, this can result in a shock to a person who accidentally touches the wiring and/or filaments. This is especially dangerous for young children that accidentally break a bulb.
In addition, if the light itself falls and the glass breaks, the contacts may contact each other and cause a spark, which can result in flammable objects catching fire.